Barden Street
by Kandice Marie
Summary: Pitch Perfect but in a different way. Beca moves from LA, back to Atlanta. She moves into a new house to start all over and to get away from an abusive ex-boyfriend. She met all of her friends at a party, at Cynthia's house. She becomes extremely close with Jesse and meets all the members that were formally from the Bellas and the Trebles. Will Beca's final move be her final one?
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

Unlocking the door to my new house, I step inside to examine the home again, taking it in. It's a two story, the stairs on the right side of the wall as soon as you walk in the front door, with the family room on your left. It's a pretty big family room, with a sliding glass door on the left side of the kitchen, that also links into the family room. When you walk through the front door, there's this hall you walk down to get to the kitchen. The stove is on the far right, between the refrigerator and a counter space, then links up to the sink, and it, again, has some more counter space on its left. When you walk into the kitchen, facing the stove, there's a dinning room, that links to the front door. I can already tell this place is awesome.

I walk into the kitchen and begin to sit some boxes down. After sitting the two boxes down I had in my arms, I go back out and collect some more out of my car. When I reach my black car, my phone starts ringing in my back pocket. I fetch it out and read the caller ID. When I see Amy's face on my screen and read her name, I smile and answer the call.

"Hey, Amy." I say, as I grab another light brown box from my truck. "What have you been up to? I'm sorry I didn't get to call you earlier like I planned but, I'm in the middle of moving into the house."

"Hey, it's alright." Amy says from the other end, causing me release a breath I didn't know I was holding. "It's kind of a good thing you didn't call me. Bumper actually came home early than planned and he and I did some catching up. We got to talking and I just lost track of time with him and the kids."

"Oh, that reminds me!" I say, sitting the box down and walking to my car again. "I forgot to ask you about your ultrasound, yesterday. How did it go? Did you find out the gender yet?"

"Uh, no, not yet." Amy says, sounding a little disappointed. "The doctor said that it's still too early to find out and that my next appointment, we should be able to find out. Hopefully."

"Fingers crossed." I say, causing her to laugh. "What are you hoping you get? Boy or girl? I hope you guys get a boy."

"I really hope we have a girl, although, Bumper wants a boy." Amy says with a sigh at the end. "I think Bumper is enough boys."

I chuckle at the mention of her husband being enough boys in the house. "Makes sense." I say. "Do you guys have any names picked out yet?"

"Uh, we have a few but they're not definite yet." Amy says. "Like, if it's a boy, we're probably going to name him after Bumper. We might let him be a junior."

"Aw, that would be so cute. You should definitely let the boy be a junior, if you have one." I say. "So, um, I'm at my house right now and I was wondering when you and Bumper were gonna come over and help me settle in?"

"Oh, I almost forgot about that!" Amy says, raising her voice, causing me to jerk the phone away from my ear, allowing it to ring for a few before I placed the phone back to my ear. "We're actually leaving for our flight Friday."

"This Friday? as in, six days from now?" I asked. "Why so late? Did you guys book the latest flight to get from Atlanta to LA?" I sarcastically asked, causing Amy to chuckle.

"Well, Bumper wasn't supposed to be back until Tuesday but he got here today, instead." Amy says. "I was going to book it for Wednesday. Or Thursday, depending on how things were gonna go. But, just in case if things didn't work out like planned, I just booker it for Friday. At least we're gonna be able to make it and help you out, still."

"Ha, you have a point." I say. From the corner of my eye, I see a blurry figure move closer towards me, causing me to look over and see the object more clearer. When I get a better look, two girls and two guys were walking towards me, through my yard and the one before that, one girl waving and the rest smiling.

"Bec, are you still there?" Amy says in my ear. I finally snap out of my thoughts and away from the group of people. "Beca? Answer me, Flatbutt. Are you alive? Do I need to call the cops?"

"What? No." I say, resting my gaze back on the boxes and bags in my car. _'Wait, where's my computers? Where are all my things?! Damnit, all that stuff hooks up to my computers, to make my stupid music!'_ My heart drops in my stomach as I look around for all my stuff that is missing. "Wait a minute, Amy?"

"Yeah?" Amy asks, sounding a bit worried and confused. "Is everything all right? Were you kidnapped? Do I have to call the cops?"

"No, it's not that." I say quickly. "Did I leave any bags at your house when I stayed there?"

It takes Amy a little bit before she answers my question. "Uh, I don't see anything." She says. "Why? Did you lose something?"

"I can't find any of my computer bags. I can't find anything that helps me make my music." I say, starting to freak out some more. I close the trunk of my car and run into my house real quick, to see if I brought it in and not even realizing it. I scan the whole house, finally landing my eyes a three, black bags that belong to all my stuff. I get out a sigh of relife, as I plant my hand on my forehead. "Never mind, Amy. I found it."

"Okay, good." She says. "I swear, you would lose your head if it wasn't attached to your body."

"I know, I know." I say as I walk out back to my car. I hear a sudden beep in my ear. I take the phone away from my ear and see I have another incoming call. "Hey, Amy, I have to go. My dad's calling me. I'll talk to you later, though."

"Okay. Don't forget about Friday. We'll be there around noon." Amy says.

"Okay, see you Friday then." I say. I hang up the call and go to answer my dads call, but he already hung up before I could do it. "Well, that settles that." I grab another box and walk into the house, sitting it down on the family room floor. I walk over to my computer bags, grab them, open them, and start setting them up on a small desk I moved in here a few days ago. I hook up some speakers to my computers and hang them up all over my family room walls. After getting that done, I start playing some of my new finished mixes through the speakers, making sure they weren't too loud for the neighbors. After getting that done, I walk back to my car and get the remaining boxes and shut and lock my car door and trunk. After locking my car up, I go back to walk back inside before someone stops me.

"You the new neighbor?" Someone asks, causing me to turn around and see the four people who were walking towards me. All I do is nod my head. I was never the kind of person to meet new people, but it wasn't that hard of a task. "Well, I'm Cynthia. This is my roommate Stacie. We live three houses down from here." Cynthia says then points to my right. "This is Donald, and his friend, Unicycle."

"Your name is, _'Unicycle'._ " I say, looking at him confused.

"People just call me that because I'm always carrying one of those things around." He says with a smile.

"Okay, because I was about to say, your parents must have been drunk when they had you." They all chuckle at my joke, which, wasn't really a joke. I actually mean it.

"Well, we couldn't help but gear that you make music," Stacie says, causing me to nod. "That's actually really cool, because my brother is a music producer. He makes loads of money, which is awesome." I just nod my head with a smile on my face and keep listening.

"Well, if you don't mind, we were wondering if we could hear some of your music, because there is this party that is thrown every year, and we need some more music." Cynthia says. "If you got some sick beats, we want you to drop by and meet some people in the neighborhood."

"Well, thanks and yeah, you guys can hear some of my music." I say, as I motion for them to follow me. I open the door and let them in, then head over to my computers, and start looking for some of my mixes. I find one and turn up the volume for them to get a better hearing on it. "I just finished this one, like, three days ago. Before I decided to move." They listen for a bit and I can see smiles about to appear on their faces. It's in their eyes.

"This is sick." Cynthia says with a smile, causing everyone to agree with her. "How long did it take you to make this one?"

"Uh, a few months. I look for a few things, blend them together, and make sure it's everything that I want in one."

"If all of your mixes are like this one, you need to come to the party and play your music." Stacie says. "How much music do you have?"

"God, Stacie, music is practically my life." I say with a smile on my face. "I have hundreds of mixes. After I get settled in, I want to continue making a one I started after I finished this one."

"Well, if you do decide to come by, please bring your music. This is just, awesome." Donald says. "Why don't you become a music producer or something?"

"I, uh, tried." I say, focusing back on my computer and playing another one of my mixes. "It's a long story I'm willing to tell at the party. When is it, exactly?"

"Wait, you're coming?" Unicycle asks, causing me to smile with a nod. "It's this coming Tuesday. It'll be at Cynthia's house. She has a bright red Mustang in her driveway."

"Are you the one singing, in all of these?" Donald asks, causing me to nod. "Damn, I didn't know you could sing."

"Yeah, well, I'm not really that much of a singer. I mean, I _can_ sing, it's just something I'm not absolutely passionate about, you know?" I say. "That also goes with the long story I'm gonna tell you guys at the party."

"Sweet, we'll see you there, then." Cynthia says. "I have to go or I'm gonna be late for work. See you later...uh..."

"Uh, Beca." I say. "I'll see you later too, Cynthia." Cynthia walks away, leaving the rest of us to talk amongst ourselves.

"Damn, it's getting late." Donald says, looking at his watch that's on his wrist. "I'm gonna get going. Nice meeting you, Beca."

"Yeah, nice meeting you." Stacie says. "I'll see you at the party. Don't forget about the music."

"I'll see you later, Beca. Nice meeting you." Unicycle says. "Welcome to the neighborhood." He adds, then walks away. I walk to the door, shut it, then lock it up and head upstairs to my room. Today was a long day.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

I look at myself in the mirror one last time, making sure everything is in order for the party tonight. I'm wearing black, ripped up jeans, with black combat boot, with a dark, red wine, lose, short sleeve shirt, my hair at its finest, down with my natural curls showing. I've decided to go to Cynthia's house a little bit early to get my music set up. I think I'm good and ready to go.

I walk downstairs to grab my phone and to fetch a flash drive that has all my music in it. After getting one, I grab a water bottle, then I start walking to my door, open it, shut it behind me, lock it, then I start over to Cynthia's. Something suddenly catches my eye though. When you walk out my front door and don't turn around, there's a house on my left. I have no clue who lives there, but it's a pretty big house. _'I wonder if there's a family that lives there.'_ I shrug it off and start heading for Cynthia's house, once again. Hopefully there won't be anymore distractions.

I knock on Cynthia's door, waiting for someone to answer. I can hear shuffling from behind it, then following the doorknob to jiggle. The door finally opens, revealing Cynthia from behind it. "Hey, girl!" She says, then allows me to walk in. "Got your music?" She asks, causing me to nod my head. "Cool, um, there's a computer and speakers over there in the corner. You can go hook it up over there. And make sure the whole house is shaking from it!"

I just smile and nod as I make my way towards the computer and speakers. I put the flash drive in and start playing some music, turning up to its fullest. After getting that done I walk back over to Cynthia. "It's all ready." I say.

"Hell yeah it is." Cynthia says with a huge smile on her face. "You ready for this party?"

"Yeah, I guess." I say with a shrug of my shoulders. "I'm really not a part person, as you can tell. I guess it's just that, I really could care less of meeting new people."

"Oh," Cynthia says. "How come?" She asks, as she sits down at the bar and pats a seat for me to take that's right beside her.

"It's just...everything." I say. "It goes with the story I'm suppose to tell you guys when everybody gets here."

"Ah," Cynthia says. "Is it because of, ex-boyfriend issues." She asks, catching me off guard.

"Uh, how did you know?" I ask, completely in shock she guessed. "Are you stalking me or something? Should I be worried? Do I have to call the cops?"

Cynthia laughs before saying, "No, no, no." I laugh as I take a seat next to her. "It's just...I can tell. I can just feel it, you know? It's in the way you act, the way you talk, all that sort of stuff."

"Do I really show it that well?" I ask, causing her to nod. "Do you think anybody else can tell?"

"Not sure, to be honest." She says. "I guess it depends on the person, like me. I guess I can tell it in you, is because I want to be a psychiatrist. So, I want to be able to read people. Most people are easy to read. Like you, you're easy to read, for me."

"I guess that makes sense." I say "Going back to the ex-boyfriend issue, I will be completely honest with you, I almost married him." I say, causing Cynthia to choke on her drink and look at me with wide eyes.

"You almost did what, now?" She asks, still looking at me, not even blinking once. "Why would you do that?" She asks, not allowing me to answer her first question.

"You're asking me a question and you don't even know what he's like. You act like you knew him personally." I say. "Well, um, yeah. I almost did."

"What was he like, before I say anything else?" She asks. "Was he abusive? A total sweetheart? A nerd? An athlete? Was he what every girl dreamed of?"

"Uh, if you count him hitting you nonstop, almost all day, everyday, then, yeah." I say. She gives me this look asking me if he has ever laid his hands on me. "Yeah, he has hit me. There were times where I should've been in the hospital. Fractured bones, busted lips to where I needed stitches, concussions, all those sort of things."

"And you almost married the bastard?" She asks, causing me to nod my head. She just shakes her head at me. "How long were you two together?"

"Almost three years." I say, while nodding my head. "It would've been three this September but, I couldn't handle it anymore, so I left."

"Three years?!" She asks, raising her voice in surprise. "You were with that abusive idiot for three years?"

"Almost, three years." I say, causing her to shake her head. "This September would have been three years, straight."

"That's besides the point, Beca." She says, rolling her eyes. "You stayed with a guy, that you knew was abusive, for almost three years. Why didn't you leave sooner?"

"Because the first two and a half years, he didn't hit me." I say. "The last two to four months, he started hitting me."

"So it took you at least four months, for you to finally leave his ass?" Cynthia asks, allowing me to nod. "Why that long?"

"Because, a few times, he was either drunk or so tired because of the lack of sleep he would get, because of his job." I say. "Then some times it was when he was so stressed out, he would take it out on me. And then some times it would be when him and I would get into arguments, he would get so frustrated with me, he would knock me out. Then, there were some times where he would just hit me. But, I soon realized that it was time to go."

"Well, I'm glad you left his sorry ass, but, it shouldn't have taken you, at least four months to leave him." Cynthia says, as she gets up and walks to the sink, dumping her drink down the drain and leaving it on the counter. "Just, please do me and the others a favor? Please don't even _think_ about going back to him. If you do, and I find out, I will make sure you die."

I smile at her threat. "For one, who's _'the others'_?" I ask. Cynthia dries her hands off with a towel, and then points behind me. I turn around to see Donald, Unicycle, Stacie, and a few other people whom I don't recognize. "You guys like to eavesdrop, don't you?"

"Well, you see, we just walked in and, well...you were talking and we couldn't help but overhear the conversation...and well, we kinda got interested in it...so, we, uh...you know..."

"D-Donald...Donald, just nod your head and walk away." I say with my lips pursed together. Donald nods his head and walks away, leaving everyone else to chuckle and watch him leave.

"You must be Beca." A redhead says from behind a Chinese girl. "I'm Chloe, I'm friends with...well, all of these people."

I nod my head and force a half smile on my face. "I'm Benji, and this is my brother, Jesse. We live at the end of the street, where the dead end is."

Before I can reply and say 'hi' back, my phone starts to ring, causing me to roll my eyes, as I snatch it out of my back pocket to answer it. "Let me take this, and I promise you, I'll met the rest of you introduce yourselves." I say, as they all nod and I step outside to take the call. I answer it before I even make it to the door. "Hello?"

"What up, Shawshank?" Amy yells on the other line, making me jerk it away from my ear, and shut the door behind me. "I wanted to tell you something that really important."

"Okay?" I say, confused. "What is it?"

"Bumper and I got a flight booked earlier." She says excitedly. "We're going to be there around...maybe two or three in the morning. Four the latest."

"Oh, uh, cool." I say. "Uh, tomorrow morning?"

"No, Wednesday morning."

"Uh, Amy, tomorrow _is_ Wednesday morning."

"Oooohh. Well, that explains a lot, then."

"Well, uh, okay. I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"You bet." She says. "Be sure to keep your door unlocked or stay up or something, so we can get it and go straight to be."

"Uh, okay." I say. "The beds got here around noon yesterday, so the guest bedroom for you and Bumper are all ready. Fresh, clean sheets on them and everything. If you guys want to take showers then there's a bathroom in the upstairs hall."

"Okay, Flatbutt." She says. "I gotta go. We're about to walk in the airport. I'll call you when the plane lands, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." I say. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." She says and ends the call. I walk back into the house, then soon realize how much people were already here. There's like, thirty people here, already.

"Beca!" I hear a voice call, making me jerk my head to where the voice was coming from. At the table Cynthia and I was just at, was, of course, Cynthia and a few others that I haven't officially met yet. I walk back over to where I was and take my seat. "Okay, it's time for you to officially meet the rest of them. You've already met Chloe, Benji, Jesse, Donald, Unicycle, and me, but you haven't met Flo." Cynthia says and points to a gorgeous Mexican girl. She waves at me with a smile on her face. "This is Jessica." She points to a girl with short brown hair and winged eyeliner that is on point. "This is Lilly." The Chinese girl says in a very quiet voice, the word, _'hi'._ "And Emily." A girl with long brown hair smiles.

"Welcome to the neighborhood." Emily says with a smile on her face. "I heard that this is your music that's playing right now. Is that true?"

"Yeah, that is true." I say while nodding my head. "A little heads up, every song you're going to hear tonight, are all mine."

"Are you serious?!" Flo asks with a huge smile on her face. "I didn't know you were into music! That is so awesome! Do you sing?"

"I, uh, was in an accapella group, when I was in college." I say. "But, I was forced to do it. Singing isn't my passion. Making music is my passion."

"Do you have a good singing voice?" Jessica asks.

I point up to nothing but motion towards the music. "You hear that singing voice, right there?" I ask. They all nod. "That's me singing."

"Woah, you're really good!" Emily says. "What aren't you good at?"

"Plenty of things." I say. "Plenty of things."

 **A bit of a full chapter. Please leave a review telling me what you think. I hope you liked this chapter and there is more to come. Thank you! Bye!**


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"You want a drink, Beca?" Cynthia asks, as she passes out drinks to all the people I just met.

I shake my head from side-to-side. "Uh, no thank you." I say, then receiving some weird and confused looks from everybody. "What? I'm a blackout alcoholic. I want to be able to remember tonight."

"Oh, so, you're one of those rare people." Stacie says. I look at her and just slightly nod my head. "Huh, I've never met someone who has turned alcohol down. I don't even turn alcohol down."

"We know, Stacie. We know." Chloe says, shaking her head at the tall and skinny brunette.

"Only because I just told you." Stacie mumbles under her breath and walks away, leaving me with a smile on my face as I watch her.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Cynthia asks.

"No thanks." I say, then hold up my water bottle I brought from my house. "I've got a water bottle."

"Are you also one of those people who rarely eats and just drinks water instead?" Chloe asks, causing me to look at her and slightly shrug my shoulders at her question.

"Uh, yeah. More than half the time." I say, and quickly take a sip of my water and set it back down on the counter. "I'm just not really a eater."

"Or a drinker." Jesse mumbles, causing me to send a glare his way. All he does is chuckle as he leans against the counter we're all at.

Chloe elbows Jesse in the side, leaving him to grunt and hold his side with his hand. "Have you ate anything today, for example?" Chloe asks, causing me to look at her confused.

"Example for what, exactly?" I ask, causing her to shake her head from side-to-side, her eyes slightly closing as she does so.

"Answering a question with a question." Chloe sighs, still shaking her head and then finally stopping. She sets her elbow on the bar and leans her head on her hand and just looks at me. "That's besides the point."

"Well, since you don't want anything, go party." Cynthia says, stopping the pointless conversation. Cynthia looks from Chloe to me and awaits for my answer.

"Yeah, no thanks." I say, shaking my head and taking another sip from my water bottle. "I don't really like parties."

"Girl, what do you like?" Cynthia asks, looking at me confused. I think for a couple minutes but nothing mind blowing comes to my mind. I just draw a blank and think of nothing but things humans do every night.

"Making music." I say, as if it were obvious, which it is. Why do you think I tried becoming a music producer but helplessly failed? "Sleeping...yeah that's about it." I say with a nod.

"Do you like to watch movies, on your free time?" Jesse asks. I just look at him and slowly start to look away with a smile on my face. "What?! What the hell is wrong with you? Not liking movies is like not liking puppies."

"They're fine. I just get bored and never make it to the end." I say, turning back around to look at him. I notice Chloe wasn't around, sitting in between Jesse and I.

"Has anyone seen Chloe?" A voice asks fork behind me. I turn my head to see Emily looking at all of us. "I swore I just seen her over here with you guys."

"She was with us for like, ten minutes." Cynthia says, attempting to look around and hopefully find the ginger in the mix of people dancing around like idiots. "She's probably making out with her boyfriend for all we know. Wherever her boyfriend is, that's where she is."

"The endings are the best part." Jesse says, causing me to stop listening to the conversation and back to the one I was having with him. He has a smile on his face, clearly amused by my answer and opinion. "What is wrong with you?"

"They're predictable." I say, not even going to attempt to answer his question. "Everything is wrong with me. People, is what's wrong with me. They come in and out of your life, leaving you dizzy and confused with your surroundings." Okay, I lied. I couldn't hold it in. I just had to say it.

"Well, ain't that the truth." Jesse says, causing me to look at him confused. He starts leaning back in his chair with his foot, holding onto the bar table as he continues to look at me.

"Please, just tell me, how can you relate with what I just said?" I ask, causing him to take in a deep breath and let it out. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"It's a really long story." He says, still looking at me. He smiles a small smile on his lips but his eyes have a huge smile within them. "Let's just say, I have some trust issues when it comes to people I'm willing to let in and become close to them."

"Family issues?" I ask, causing him to shake his head. I continue to think for a little bit before a light bulb goes off in my head. "Girlfriend issues?" I ask but is more of a demand than a question. All he does is smile and slowly look away from me, ignoring my gaze. "Oh, my God. It is."

"Not really _'girlfriend'_." He says in a mocking tone and pulls his gaze back to mine. "More like, _'ex-fiancé'_ issues. But still, they're issues from her. Yeah, I asked her to marry me when I was nineteen."

"You were engaged, at nineteen?" I ask, completely shocked he was in engaged. Not saying it's unbelievable but, not believing he was engaged at such a young age. All he does is smile and nod his head. "Why so young?"

"Ever heard of _, 'young love'_?" He asks, causing me to roll my eyes at his cheesy question. He laughs at me as he takes a sip from his beer.

"Do you know how cheesy that was?" I ask, causing him to nod his head and smile as he takes another sip from his ice cold beer.

"Yeah, anyway, Chloe use to be best friends with her and when she heard about what happened, she absolutely can't stand the bitch." He says and sets the beer back onto the bar table in front of him.

"For real?" I ask, causing him to nod his head as a chuckle escapes from his lips. "Now way. How long were they both friends?"

"Ever since college, I think." He says, as if he's not completely sure. "You're going to have to ask Chloe that question. I can't remember from off the top of my head. But yeah, they were best friends and then when she heard about what happened, Chloe got pissed and just dropped her like a bad habit."

"Wow, that's messed up." I say, causing him to look at me confused. "Best friends are supposed to be best friends for eternity. No matter what. Friends aren't supposed to stab the other in the back and act like they didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah, well, welcome to Atlanta." He sighs, leaning his back on the bar as he sits backwards in his chair. "Now I just live in that huge ass house all alone with Banji but he doesn't even live there half the time. More than half the time he's with Emily and staying at her place for weeks before he even _thinks_ about coming back to spend some time with me."

"It is... almost two-thirty in the morning!" Cynthia calls out, catching _majority_ of the party people's attention. "Part ends in two hours! Be sure to be gone by or at that time!"

"Wow, I need to get going. I need to be at work by eleven." Jesse says as he gets up from his seat and goes to throw his beer away. On his way, he grabs my empty water bottle and tosses it with his beer bottle.

He makes his way back over to me to retrieve his things so he can leave. "Thank you." I say. "I have to get going, too. I have a friend coming over." I say as I look over to Cynthia who just nods her head in response.

"You can go get your flash drive." She calls over the music as she makes her way to the sink to dump out some beers down the sink drain and throws them away in the trash can.

"Oh, no, it's fine." I say as I grab my phone from off the counter and manage to keep my gaze on her. "I'll stop by and get it in the morning."

"You sure?" Cynthia asks, causing me to nod in response. I pull my hair back in a messy pony tail, my shirt lifting up a little bit, revealing a strip of my white belly. I am way too confident for this stuff.

"Yeah." I say with a nod as I finish off my hair tie, giving it one last twirl, pulling my hair through the loop and resting my hands beside my small thighs.

"Okay, I'll see you later!" Cynthia calls out over the music again, after I wave goodbye at her and start heading towards her front door.

I say my goodbyes and start heading home, that's when I hear my name being called from behind me. "Beca! Wait for me!" I stop to turn around and see Jesse jogging towards me. He has a black jacket on that stops at his waste.

"Do you get scared walking in the dark, all on your own?" I ask sarcastically.

"Ha ha, very funny." He says in the same tone as I. "No, that's not why I'm walking with you."

"Then why are you walking with me?"

"Because, I thought it would be a good idea to get to know you some more." He says with a smile on his face. "That and I don't want a friend and neighbor to get kidnapped at two-thirty in the morning."

"What about your brother, Benji?"

"Oh, he's going to Emily's house, after the party."

"Oh, so they're a thing?"

"Yes. They are a huge thing. Like, don't flirt with someone else or you can kiss the relationship goodbye, kinda thing."

"Well, don't flirt if you're in a relationship, period." I say. "Getting cheated on sucks. Especially if it happened to you more than once."

"Ex cheated on you?" He asks, making me nod my head. "How many times?"

"Two times." I say. "Two that I know of, that is."

"Mind telling the story?" He asks causing me to shake my head.

All I do is smile at him and shake my head. "He cheated on me with, which I thought was my friend, but turns out, they were both nothing but liars and cheaters." I say. "The second one was with someone he worked with."

"Ah." He says. There was a short period of silence before Jesse brakes it. "You said you almost married him. So, does that mean you were engaged with him?"

"You're not going to stop asking unless I answer all your questions, huh?" I ask. He looks at me and nods. "Okay, well, we weren't engaged. We talked about it. I said I would marry him if he asked but I talked him out of doing it."

"How did he take it?" Jesse asks in a soft voice. I look up and meet his dark eyes. All he does is meet my eyes with a small smile on his lips. "I assume, not very well?" If it were even possible, he asked his second question in an even softer voice. For some reason, I can't bring myself to words, so all I can do it shake my head. It becomes quiet, yet again. The air was cold and crisp every time the wind blows in my face. I shake slightly when the wind blows against my warm face, now making it a bit cold.


End file.
